The Tale of Swords Left Untold
by The Unluckiest 13
Summary: Set after SC 3, what happens after Nightmare becomes complete? What is left for Tira? My first story. NightmareTira. R&R, Please!


**The Tale of Swords Left Untold**

A/N: I do not own Soul Caliber, but I wish I did simply stated that it would be friggen sweet. Please R&R. This is my first fiction. Anywho, pairings wise it's Nightmare + Tira, OC + Tira, and more to come plus lemons aplenty. This takes place right after Soul Caliber III and after Nightmare's best ending where he becomes Night Terror. I'll try to keep characters in as I see them. Hope their not too OC ;

The harsh winds and the blowing sands meant nothing to this beast of burden. Its body made of pure ethereal soul was fading and fading at an alarming rate.

The great Night Terror bore no scars from the harsh winds or from the hundreds of battles he had fought, but deep inside in the madness that made him up, there was nothing but wounds. Everyday since the slaying of the pathetic abomination Zasalamel, who had became one with both blades, the souls of the world had become weaker and weaker. Those like Ivy and with similar strong souls that he or Tira had not killed had gone into hiding. With most of the strongest souls already taken, even a constant supply of weak souls could not hold Night Terror's thirst. He had sensed a strong soul in a nearby village, and he needed it now.

"Damn these…pathetic…bastards! Why can't…they just give…in and die like…the rest?"

His armor caught aflame and in a purple haze the giant beast Night Terror had become Nightmare once again, who preceded to collapse onto the ground. He let out a ghastly howl and began to cough and wheeze weakly. He did not have enough souls…. Where was that god-damned servant when you needed her! His vision clouded and the metal helm fell softly against the sand.

Elsewhere….

"Mmmm…it was so good. God, it makes me so horny!" Tira grinned seductively as the Guard captain stood in complete horror at the crime that had been committed. He had returned to the main office to find all of the officers and prisoners murdered. They had been diced to ribbons, and he wandered among the remains to find a certain green-haired individual covered in the blood and flesh of his fallen allies.

"Why? Why-Why--Why would you do this!" The question raised a green eyebrow.

"Why? Because my master will always need souls until he becomes truly prefect. And your souls were the strongest in this desert village. But…you're just too weak. Not even enough meal for a couple of days for him. Hopefully, you'll be better!"

And with that the Aiselne Drossel flew outwards spinning at the poor captain, who doing the best he could, drew his blade. The ring-blade merely severed through it and made a nice arm sized gash into the man's chest, through which blood and bits of organs and bone gushed from.

She grinned, pure joy etched onto her face. Today was a good day. At this rate she'd be done with the whole village in another couple of hours. It only had about 4 dozen people or so. She gently ran a finger along her cheek and lapped up the blood she found eagerly. Her master had sent her ahead to find a strong soul he had sensed.

As she exited the building, people that had gathered around because of the sounds fled quickly. Women screamed, men shouted in their incomprehensible language, and children broke into tears. This was what Tira lived for. She was an assassin and at that an assassin for a war-mongering collection of souls that controlled the body of Siegfried. She had no attachment to this world save Nightmare…. As she thought about this one of her pet Watcher birds let out a loud cackle and perched upon her shoulder.

As the bird made the motions that only Tira would understand she spoke along with it. It seemed almost insane, but then again it was Tira. Her eyes widened in horror as to the information she had gathered.

"Master!" And with that she rushed off following a flock of Watchers.

Tira arrived after about an hour of running. She was tired, but that didn't matter. Her master needed help. And even though she didn't see Siegfried as a good host, she would still save him if it meant saving her master. Half of the armor had been buried in sand and the sand had easily traveled into all of the cracks in his armor.

"Master? Master can you hear me?" A cold, yet blazing red eye opened halfway then closed. "Servant…why…are you here?" "Master…quiet. You need to rest."

She knew that there was no chance in hell she could carry him in his armor and take Soul Edge. She only had one option; ditch the armor and come back for it. She began to slide of the armor piece by piece, till nothing but the nude body of Siegfried.

She took a deep breath. In her servitude, in her loving of bloodlust…she had fallen in love somewhere along the way. Sure in armor, Nightmare was an abomination, a monster, a killing machine…which made her love him more. But the body he had chosen to possess was that of the most handsome man she had ever seen. If Siegfried had only been as evil as Soul Edge, she might have had a different master right now. The corrupted arm stuck out like a sore thumb but she didn't care. She actually found it a bit…enticing.

Nightmare was a heavy. Without his armor, his strong, bulky body and the giant twisted corrupted arm made his weight still seem immense. Tira sighed and let loose a whisper on the winds to the Watchers. She sent for all of them. And all came. It took time but soon a couple hundred watchers appeared to drag the giant blade Soul Edge. Tira sighed, knowing the drag back to town would take several hours. She glanced back at the unconscious Nightmare and examined his body. It seemed frail.

Ever since Soul Edge's completion and the defeat at the temple, Siegfried had seemed to have given up hope. She could no longer feel any nagging spirit of good within her master. She let loose another sigh as her eyes roamed. They hovered around a certain spot. He eyes traced along his manhood. It wasn't erect but even still, quite impressive. At least Siegfried was good for something…. Right then her sexual urges hit her and hit her hard. She needed her virginity taken away and only one person would do. Nightmare was out cold. He'd never know…and after that fight…she needed some relief. She glanced around and gently laid her master on his back.

Tira quickly undid the leather that hid her breasts. For only being 17 she had very nicely sized breasts. At least that's what she had been told. A pervert who told her was sent back to his home in several bloody boxes. She could have done worse, but he paid her a compliment after all. "Master…I…I've been wanting, no needing to tell you that I think I'm---hkkk."

To her surprise, a large demonic claw shot out and gripped her throat tightly, lifting her off the ground. "Damnit servant. I do not need you to think about your own personal god-damned lust right now…Get me the strong soul, and get it now!" He threw her with a quick toss and she crumpled into the sand. Nightmare growled snatching his blade away from birds, killing a few with his blade. He cracked his jaw and glanced at the blade. The Soul Edge of Night Terror had returned to its previous state of completion. Still this would do.

"Never mind. I'll get some souls myself. Fetch my armor, slave." He glanced back, and noted that Tira's breathing had slowed. Had he thrown her too hard? He dragged her by her foot and behold her head and landed upon a rock. He growled, picking her up and traveled into town. He was in a very bitter mood.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to keep you around…." His eyes traveled to her chest and then he adjusted the way he was carrying her so that her breasts rested against his cheek. They were warm and comfy. "…that's why." He would "acquire" a house to rest Tira in, and then he'd search for the soul in this village.

A/N: So what did ya think? Please let me know. Also please be gentle, no Flames.


End file.
